User talk:Andrewself
Andrew, I am hopefully finishing off my MSc in Ornithology with a dissertation regarding the Little Grebe. My patch is the Dulwich confines and we have 1 - 2 pairs locally but I was wondering if I could use the London Birders site to find urban lakes in other peoples patches that have Little Grebes. Hope you can help! Cheers, Dave Clark Hi Andrew, I posted a Peregrine sighting at Heathrow today and a W. Marks has put a note against the entry stating they want to make contact with me regarding this. How should I do this? Rob Mills 20:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) - Rob - as you have a similar home & talk page to this one I suggest you post your contact details on it and leave a message on the news page directing Wendy to it. Andrewself 11:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mr Self, I visited the Brent Reservoir today for the first time and was wondering about getting any closer to the floating rafts that are visible from the viewing platform near the bridge, only a combination of dodgy eyesight and old binoculars meant I couldnt quite make out the smaller birds on the far side. As I'm not familiar with the sight I just wondered if there was a better vantage point? Perhaps a way in along the edge of the North Circ? I'm actually very keen to see the common and green sandpipers. I wasn't totally dissappionted however as I got to see the unmistakable Ruddy duck which I'm well pleased with! Thanks very much for your time Dawn Painter - Archway P.S. Is the water polluted? Noticed lots of signs up from last year about blue/green algae or something? Hi Dawn Glad you enjoyed your visit to Brent Res. There are two hides that overlook the rafts and marshes which belong to the Welsh Harp Conservation Group. It is possible to buy a key for them or you will often find people using them at weekends. The sandpipers are mostly visible only from the hides. The water isn't polluted, the blue-green algae signs are from last summer but Barnet council forgot to remove them! Andrew Hi Andrew Birdman_euston here. I'll let you get away with that piece of censorship regarding the profane abuse I was subjected to yesterday but please note that the two most-active birders on my patch next to me and Tony will *not* allow their names to be associated with this wiki because they have suffered similarly. Hi - I will not tolerate any abuse either - I didn't see what had gone on before. Please let me know if it happens again as I can ban people from this wiki. However, I would ask that you enter your sightings on the news page concisely to make it easy for people to scan quickly for things they're interested in. Additional information, particularly if it's detailed directions should be made available elsewhere - e.g. there's a Talk page or you can create you own page and just add a link on the sightings page to this. Thanks. Andrewself (talk) 11:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, Andrew - I'll put detailed directions on my talk page but basic directions are integral to my posts because 1) it's a huge patch and 2) birds there often move on within hours due to human disturbance. (I've already had to leave a message to this effect on someone's talk page because they keep removing my directional info on sight. They need to get a life, and some exercise, by finding a few good birds and start contributing constructively to this wiki!) Finally, providing a dry recitation of birds seen is the kind of thing tick-happy twitchers do; putting them in context with brief comments (see the last sentence of my 4th September post for an example) is what regular birders do. Good birding, Birdman euston (talk) 23:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) HI Andrew I just put up a post which appears to have removed all the others from today. I have no idea how this happened, and apologise. If you can let me know I'd be gratefyl. Am really sorry if this has indeed happened Regards Adam Hudson Im a little baffled. Ive had a message asking me to contact you to register, when Im already registered ? I have posted my sightings before with no problem. 20:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Wendy Marks Hi Wendy, no idea why you received that message, I'd just ignore it. Andrewself (talk) 10:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC)